


You’ll always be my France

by Laubear (Lou988)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Laubear
Summary: The barricades brought many lost souls together, but none could have imagined to learn of a love born so quickly, and extinguished so fast.





	You’ll always be my France

**Author's Note:**

> For you, my huckleberry friend.

The barricades were built. The sounds of the general's funeral seemed but a distant memory, and The friends of the ABC were eagerly awaiting the attack. Inspector Javier had just been set free by Val Jean, no doubt returning to the soldiers to disclose any information he obtained from the rebels. 

Standing atop the barricade, blonde curls covered a stern and focused visage. Eponine could see him clearly from the window of the bar. 

Marius did not want her. She knew that, no matter how much she may have wished it wasn't so. His heart belonged to another who for all anyone knew was a hundred miles away. 

It wasn't fair. She knew him from when they were young. Well, younger than what they are now. Many memories filled her mind of years gone past. Each passing glance she stole, and each time rebuffed. It was who she was that caused him to turn away. Dirt under her nails, matted hair. She was beneath him. Like the rodents that filled the streets, she was nothing more than a pest. How could she have been so foolish? To honestly think that someone like her would ever be blessed to have someone like him was childish. A waste would only think she deserved better. 

All in all, that's what she was. A waste. 

The slight pouring of rain snapped her from her thoughts as it patterned against the window. The rest of the men started to pull into the bar for the night. All except one. 

She looked once more to see his strong stance as the rain did little to deter him from his watch. His red coat like a beacon in the dark. 

She remembered seeing him in the bar, lifting the spirits of the other boys as the time for action drew near. Passing out pamphlets during the protests, delivering the call to arms. She never paid him much attention before, as her heart had always been for Marius, but the way Enjolras stood atop the barricade in the darkness made him seem so much more profound than ever before. 

He was beautiful. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Gunshots rang out in the night as the barricade was set upon by the soldiers. The narrow streets offered little in the way of cover and security during the assault. If it were not for Marius's quick yet brash thinking, they surely would have been overrun. 

Enjolras scolded Marius with his eyes after nearly killing all of them, following him with a glare as he entered the bar. Everything that they had planned, everything they have accomplished was almost wiped away in a blink of an eye. 

To clear his mind and to not set discord through their ranks, Enjolras leapt from the barricade to further inspect the damage done in the attack. As he looked around at his friends, beaten battered and bruised he saw something that gave him pause. 

He didn't remember seeing this person often. Certainly not through all of the cheers and wine of nights past. Those nights, though only held a few short days ago, seemed like an eternity. But Enjolras was sharp. He remembered every face of every person who ever set foot in the bar, who ever came to the rallys. He remembered the funeral march and all who took place in it. Others may have been fooled by the dirty clothes, the news boy cap, but not him. 

She was helping to patch up a boy, no doubt wounded in the skirmish. 

Enjolras stood stunned momentarily as feelings he had not known he had began to surface. Never in his life did he feel a connection to anyone other than duty and France. Always strong to deny the pleasures and sins of the flesh, he did not know why he felt as if his heart skipped a beat. A single thought escaped his subconscious mind and made it's presence known. 

She was Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Not sure when the next chapter will be, but more to come.


End file.
